


Charles Xavier's Two Weeks (and a day) of Agony

by ThatCoolFriend



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mutant Marriage Equality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCoolFriend/pseuds/ThatCoolFriend
Summary: Charles waits until exactly two weeks have passed since the announcement, then he looses hope.OrFive Time Charles thought that Erik was going to propose to him and one time he did.





	

 

 

>      Charles waits exactly two weeks after the announcement. Then he looses hope.

 

                                               ----------------------------------------------------

 

    When the news comes out, Charles half expects Erik to drop down on one knee right there in front of all of their (mutant) friends awaiting the ruling with them. He doesn't. So the other half of Charles knows (by process of elimination) that Erik must be waiting until they get a moment to themselves, so Charles decides to speed it up a little.

 

"Erik, could you help me get some champagne, I don't think that I can quite reach that cabinet." Charles smiles, Erik seems slightly reluctant to leave the rest of their friends oddly enough. Charles wouldn't normally use his disability as an excuse but he was slightly desperate.  _He's just nervous, I would be too if_ I _were the one proposing._ "I think we need a little celebratory champagne, don't you?" He adds, and Erik follows him into the kitchen. _Okay, we're alone now, here it comes!_  Charles thinks, but Erik just grabs the bottle and says,

 

"Could you get the glasses, I think there are ten not including you and I." Charles tries not to let his disappointment show, but he must have accidentally projected because Erik frowns at him a little. Charles puts a smile on his face, a smile that Erik should know is fake but accepts anyway. 

 

_He obviously has something planned, that's why he hasn't said anything._ Was Charles' excuse for the lack of proposal. Well, the lack of _their_ proposal, Charles knew that at least two pairs of their friends would be sending out invitations soon enough. For now Charles just enjoys the celebration, he'd never thought he'd see the day when mutants could get married, as mutants that is. Of course mutants who could hide their mutation had gotten married. Charles, who could have gotten married to Erik back in June of 2015 because he could hide his mutation, never would. How could he? While other mutants who had visible mutations couldn't, he wouldn't ever, he _couldn't_ ever.

 

*                                                         *                                *

 

   So, for the next week and a half Charles doesn't read Erik's mind at all. Not that he would use it too much on his boyfriend anyway. Just special circumstances, like when Charles asks if Erik remembered to take the laundry out of the washer and into the dryer (he usually hasn't done so, but always says yes anyway.)

 

Then, finally almost two weeks later Charles just takes a quick peek in Erik's mind. He expects to find some elaborate proposal plan but all he finds is some fashion advice. 

 

"Erik!" Charles cries in an offened tone.

 

"Yes dear?" Erik smiles, teasingly using the pet name.

 

"You told me that you liked my lilac v-neck!" 

 

"I do! I love it!" Charles shoots him a look.

 

"On you! I love it on you, because you're wearing it. When you're not wearing it, I don't love it so much, as I hate it."

 

Charles narrows his eyes.

 

"In fact, not only do I love the shirt, while you're wearing it. I also love you." Erik grins.

 

_Oh goodness,_ Charles thinks,  _this is it!_

 

"You know what else I love? Food, and that means that I have to go and cook dinner." Erik gives Charles a quick kiss and then gets up.

 

_This can't be happening,_ Charles thinks as he stares at the wall, _this absolutely_ cannot _be happening._

 

_*                              *                                   *_

 

Three days later Charlee just _knows_ that Erik is going to propose today, he's taking him to a fancy restaurant, called ahead about ten times to make sure that #1: The reservations were secure and #2: The restaurant had wheelchair accessibility. Not to mention he had been talking to Raven on the phone but told her he had to go when Charles came into the kitchen for some water yesterday. 

 

When they arrive at the restaurant Erik keeps putting his hands in his right pocket and then pulling them back out, _because he's checking for the ring box!_ Charles smiles.

 

Charles orders some fancy Italian food with a name that he can't pronounce, but sounds good and Erik orders the same. At the end of dinner Erik puts his hand in his pocker and takes it back out again for what seems like the millionth time. _Any day now Erik!_ Charles' mind says, eager and impatient. Erik notices him looking and flushes.

 

"There's um, a hole in my pocket." He mutters sheepishly. Charles' stomach drops.

 

"A hole?" Erik nods. "Well then, I suppose I'll have to fix that then." Trying not to feel too disappointed, because if he does he just might cry. I mean, for fuck's sake, Charles is practically already married to the man, why can't Erik just propose!

 

*                                       *                                          *

 

The next day Erik is off doing something with their close friend Moira- actually she was Charles' friend first, but that's beside the point- so Charles goes to visit his sister, who lives an alarming distance of two doors down. 

 

"I just don't understand!" Charles exclaims letting himself in and moving next to the couch next to Raven.

 

"Oh please, you understand everything." Raven laughs, and she is usually right about that he does usually understand everything. (Although if you ask Raven, she's usually right about everything, she is the only one who would say that though.) 

 

"Not this, I don't understand this!" 

 

"Okay, well. What is _this_  then?" She asks leaning back.

 

"I don't understand why Erik won't just propose to me!" He yells, earning a slam against the wall from his and Raven's shared neighbor. "Sorry!" He calls back, almost ashamed, _almost._

 

"I'm sorry Charles, I don't understand either."

 

Charles sighs as he hears his phone ring. "Hello?"

 

"Hey Charles could you come back home, I have something I want to talk about." Charles can barely contain his excitement as he hears Erik's words through his phone.

 

"Sure, I'll be right back, I'm just at Raven's. Love you."

 

"Love you too, tell Raven 'hi' for me." 

 

"Okay." Charles tells him as he smiles and then hangs up. "It's happening! It's happening right now!" Charles excaims to his sister.

 

"What is?" She asks.

 

"He's proposing! He said that he had 'something he wanted to talk about!'".

 

"Ahhh! My big brother's getting married!" And the two of them definitely did not squeal like children. 

 

*                                              *                                                    *

 

It turns out that what Erik had wanted to talk about was honesty. He went on and on, and _on,_ about how he should have told Charles that he didn't really like his lilac v-neck. And if there was anything that Charles wanted to tell him now was the time to, or actually any time, but especially now because they were starting an honesty thing. 

 

Charles wasn't really listening, he just wanted to go into their room and cry, or maybe sleep, sleep was good. But instead he nodded and then told Erik that he wished Erik would remember to finish the laundry every one in a while and then they hugged then decided to watch a movie. 

 

*                                                  *                                          *

 

They decided to watch Dead Poet's Society, it was one of Charles' favorites. So they watched, and Charles forgot about wanting to cry for a minute and then the movie ended and when Charles looked around after Erik had turned the lights back on there was a small black object near him. 

 

Erik walked over from the lightswitch and grabbed the little black thing Charles couldn't ever dare to imagine was a ring box because he had already gotten his hopes up so many times but there it was. And there Erik was, down on one knee. And oh god, he was saying something, "-arpe Diem, seize the day right. So, Charles Francis Xavier, will you marry me?" 

 

"Are you kidding me?" Charles asks.

 

Erik looks hurt, "Okay then, I guess that's a no..." he whispers moving to stand up.

 

"No! No! No! No, no!" Ugh, he had said nobso many times he sounded like a broken record. "No! I mean yes! Yes, I'll marry you! I just... I've been waiting on you to ask for two whole weeks, and a day!" 

 

"Wait, yes?" Erik asks like he's not sure if Charles means it.

 

"Yes!"

 

 *                                                                                      *                                                                      *

 

_Mini Epilogue with Lorna_

 

_"_ Ugh! Dad, I just don't understand! Why won't he just propose?" Lorna sighs after letting herself in and flopping down on the couch next to Erik. Charles starts to laugh, at first it's quiet and small and then slowly turns loud and large.

 

"What?" Lorna and Erik both ask.

 

"I asked your Aunt Raven the same thing on the day your Dad asked me to marry him."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please leave kudos if you liked it. Thanks so much! Also, sorry if I messed up somewhere and had Charles use his legs for some reason in this, I don't have anyone proofread or anything so...


End file.
